Fighter
by DrudgeHunterbrown
Summary: Sakura is the first in command of Gifted's Special Ops. She's compsosed, kick ass and hell yea, independent, but not delusional. But now she has Naruto and Sasuke competeing for her heart, which will she choose. read and find out


Disclaimer: Yea, I really don't own Naruto

**Apologies to the ppl who've been waiting for updates on my other story. I didn't like it, so i'm going to revise it and put it back on fanfic. i'll keep u guys updated, ty, enjoy this one i've cooked up.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter One**_

The club pulsed all around her; heated bodies moved along with the music, the lights flashed everywhere, couples sat at the booths in the corners, pimps and other by standers sat at the black and red couches all around the room and the DJ played a heavy mix of music that shook the walls and danced through the soles of her feet.

Sakura stood at the door, a hi-power belgian 9MM in one hand and a sliver spiked whip in the other. Her prey was seated in one of the couches surrouned my women, all of which were in their mid twenties and blonde; perfect fit. Her boss hadn't sent her on a wild goose chase afterall.

The Rat she was assigned to get rid of had murdered sixteen girls and five woman all across New York and New Jersey. All of which were blonde, had grayish green eye were business women or were daughters of rich parents. He always left a message written in blood on the wall and it was the same every killing; 'Serene Eliot'. Of course the Chief had every detective, police, and/or agent on the case look up the name. Two weeks later, head researcher, Shizune, finds out Serene Eliot went to the same school as the Rat and they had the same classes. A little more digging and they found that Serene was the Rat's love, she died a senior year in college. Supposedly they went to a party and she got into a car with a group of friends and wasn't seen for three days. After three days, they find her with glass shard struck into her body, her organs were missing and her feet was burnt. But that was the least interesting thing they found; Eliot was a blonde and had grayish green eyes, on top of that, the Rat used the same method used to kill her on his victims after raping them.

The guy was obviously crazy, so the chief sent every operative off duty to chase him, until she found out that he was a Gifted, a person who had special abilities and his ability was to seduce people into doing what he wanted on top of telepathy. So no one who came with ten feet of the guy ever came back. So Sakura, a Gifted herself, was sent. She tracked him all the way to New York and now she wanted so badly to rip his lungs out.

"Bastard had to pick the most high class club to kill at." she whispered under her breathe.

She took a sip of some of the wine a waiter had brought over. The Rat hadn't made a single move that was remotely suspicious. She glanced over at him discreetly, but a tall, lean body stepped in her way. With an inward growl, she glared up at the male in front of her and was ready to shout at him to move out of her way, but her eyes met the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Heyooo." The guy grinning down at her couldn't have been older than she was, and yet his grin held a striking innocence to it. Like the innocence of a child.

She quickly caught herself, _Remember Sakura, you're on a mission._

"Sir, could you please step aside?" She glared into the blonde male's eyes.

The grin was replaced by a confused looked that made him look even more childish.

"Huh?" His eyes narrowed, and he leaned in forward, "There's nothing but pimps and druggies behind me." he swipped at his nose grinning again."A pretty lady like you should be on the dance floor with me."

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the dance floor and it's pulsing heated bodies. She closed the lid over the panic that was bursting through her. Yanked at the male's arm. She used her gift of heat to heat up her arm when that did not work.

His hand snapped away from her arm as fast as a cobra's strike. He looked down at his hand and looked up at her in awe.

"What was that?" He asked holding on to his wrist.

"That doesn't matter right now." she scanned the area behind her for the Rat when she didn't see him in her peripheral vision. Alarm spiked adrenaline through her veins; the bastard was there!

The blonde snapped his fingers infront of her face. "Hello?"

Sakura glared up at the grinning idiot in front of her, "Don't you know that it's rude to grab a girl, A, and B, I don't wanna dance with you." She glanced around the room, only to be interrupted again by the blonde again.

"Why not?" His face formed the cutest pout to ever be put on a male's face. It threw her off her guard and she didn't hear Rat leave through the exist.

"Because...I'm busy." She looked around him again.

"What's your name?" He asked stepping in her way agan.

Irritation constricted her chest, "Would you go away." She snapped.

She scanned the room and alarm sprouted through her; Rat wasn't here!

She spun on her heels, pulling her browning from it's sheath, and ran toward the exit by the couch he was on. She stormed outside and something white hot hit her mental shields and the ground rushed up to meet her.

White spots danced across her vision, before it could clear someone kicked her ribs, then her face. She felt around for her browning, but all she felt was pavement...and leather shoes.

_'Damn Rat got me. How the fuck didn't i see it coming. I'm such an idiot. Never Stor-UGH' _Hard, cold iron connected with her side. She rolled to her back, and regretted it the instant she did.

Fire red pain rocketed through her body. The Rat lifted the metal again and brought it down. Ignoring the pain, she jumped out of the way and immediately spotted her gun, a few feet away from his foot.

"Aww, come on, little Gifted." He sung tapping the metal against his hand with a grin on his face.

She yanked the whip from her skirt and snapped it at his legs unsheathing the spikes as soon as it was about to wrap around his legs. The spikes embedded themsleves in his leg. A shout of pain and the sound of metal falling on pavement.

_Rat's down! Get the gun!_

Sakura snapped her whip for the gun, sheathing the spikes. Instead of wrapping around the gun, it was around Rat's arm. He grabbed the whip and yanked, Sakura unsheathed the spikes, but it was too late, she was already flying toward Rat.

_Shit!_

Rat had his metal in the air again, was it was coming down, about to hit her head. She steeled herself for a pain that never came. The blonde from the club had blocked the blow with his arm and had thrown Rat against the brick wall.

"What the..." She stared at the blonde in confusion. _The fuck is going here?_

Blonde grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, good to see ya again."

Movement in her peripheral vision made her snap her head toward the brick wall. Rat was just jumping onto the roof top. He grinned down at her.

"I'll be seeing you again, toots." he blew her a kiss and was gone.

Another group stormed at the door at that momet.

"Don't let him get away!" someone from the group shouted, then the sound of fifteen or so feet sounded, then raven colored hair appeared next to the blonde.

"Who are you guys?" Sakura asked.

The raven haired one looked her up and down with a frown.

"People who belong here." he said, giving her a pointed glare.

Blonde laughed and whipped out his badge, a fist holding a snake and and eagle as the background; it was the same badge she wore.

"We're from an organization called-"

"Gifted." She reached inside her knee high boots and pulled out the same badge. "Sakura Haruno, Flame and Manipulation Gifted. First in command of Gifted's Special ops." she held each of their gaze, "And i want to know who are you?"

Blonde exchanged a surprised glance with raven. "She's top people." He said.

"Yea." Raven whiped out his badge and held it up, "Sasuke Uchiha, Darkness and Lightning Gifted. First in command of Gifted's Spies."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Flame and Summoning Gifted. First in command of Gifted's Investigation Squad."

"The chief couldn't have sent you. She gave ME the assignment. So what are you guys doing here?"

And awkward silence decended upon the group. Sasuke was the one who spoke up.

"The Chief sent us. This guy isn't just Gifted. He's not even a being of this planet."

Her mind fumbled as shock shook it's foundations, "What?"


End file.
